Perfect
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Set during, 'The Producers.' C.C. has finally realized that it is Niles that she wants and she's almost lost her chance. She finally understand what she has to do. Song fiction. Perfect by Pink.


**Author's Note: **I kinda saw this being done in another fan fiction, so I wanted to try it for myself. It's like a song fic, but they're speaking the words. (: I probably just made a huge fool out of myself trying to explain that, but you get the point. And I know since I have my lovely, faithful reviewers who love me; oh-so-much, you'll stick with me through this one. For the ones of you who have done these kinds of things, please freely tell me what I need to work on, because I've never been good at these. Or summaries. -pouts. Now, without anymore complications from me, here's your new One- Shot. The song – Perfect by Pink. It's the clean version, don't worry! :D And, by the way, this is kindly set between, 'The Producers,' & 'Dummy Twins.' I also know that I already wrote one for 'Dummy Twins,' but why not have fun! (:

* * *

C.C. knew that she had made a wrong turn once or twice. She felt as if her turns were always wrong and that she didn't know how to handle herself half the time. _I've dug my way out, blood and fire. _And she had. It had been a constant internal battle for her, building herself up to actually think properly. After all, she had been sent to the asylum and hadn't returned for three months. She thought she had a silly life. From the moment she had been brought into the world, C.C. had been raised to be a heartless woman who cared for no one but herself. But when she had started working for Maxwell Sheffield, she felt a sense of reality, like she didn't need her money to buy her happiness. Especially since she had met Niles – he had been the one to keep her in tact all these years and she had given up on him countless times. She felt as if she were running out of second chances with him, though. He'd only asked her to marry him and she turned him down. Her mother had raised her to be this way, but it was about time for her to hide her facade, fake life and start living the new one she was proud of. And the truth is, C.C. not only didn't know how, but she was scared. She was scared that the moment she got into something and fell hard, she'd lose it and it wouldn't return. She loved the friendship that her and him shared, and she knew if anything ever happened to them, it would all be lost in transition. C.C. didn't know what could hurt her more than Niles vacating her life. Though, as of this moment, they were both leaving to separate places and she would be losing him anyway.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss-know that it's all good, it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimating, look I'm still around. _She knew that her mother and father had taken advantage of her over the years and now had finally let her down, but that didn't mean that she couldn't live her own life. Sure. Babcock's were the pride and joy of everyone throughout the world, but she didn't need that anymore to feel like she owned something. As long as she was happy, everything would be fine. Since D.D. had been chosen over C.C. and Noel to take everything once B.B. and Stuart passed, she no longer needed to have to live up to her mother's standards. She could have Niles and be able to have a life of her own for the first time. C.C. had never been able to live and now that she was given a chance, she had almost passed it up. Still, she wasn't sure that she could get it back. She would be around, waiting. She would wait forever on her lover. Even if she had been mistreated throughout her life, she knew it was time to make someone else happy – other than herself.

That's why she placed one foot in front of another as she made her way down the Sheffield mansion hallway. She knew these plain walls well, down the corridor and around by Maggie's room. C.C. stood her ground in front of his door, staring straight ahead. She didn't want to knock, afraid of reality, she didn't want to call his name, afraid of a threat. She wasn't sure how to react to this situation, but clearly just standing here wasn't going to get her anywhere. Still, she couldn't find the courage to even just speak to this repulsing man that keep her coming back for more. C.C. needed this relationship to work out, because if it didn't, this woman would forever be alone and her fortune would forever be gone. So, basically, she'd have nothing if her and Niles ever split. Because she knew she was giving up everything for him, and only if he could understand that, would she finally feel safe in his arms. Security was fondly made into her heart as she realized it all wouldn't matter as long as she was living for the moment and having fun. Which – to her – this relationship wasn't merely fun, but something that she needed to hold on to.

C.C. raised her hand to knock gently on the door, she wasn't even sure he had heard it, she had barely heard it. But her mind was ceased of existence as soon as the door in front of her flew open. Niles knew it was her, she could tell. If it had been Fran, she would have went on in, but no. C.C. had waited until the right moment to even come to her senses. It may have been to late.

"What? Come back to play the tape again. You come here to make me miserable," he stepped aside to let her step into his room. "Because it won't bother me anymore. You've thought you've made me miserable, well. I've been there, thanks to you-"

She held up a hand to stop him from speaking, closing the door behind her. This speech didn't need to be heard by anyone but him.

"Just listen to me for a moment."

Niles shook his head, "no."

"You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong."

And even though he had told her no, she had bypassed him and spoke anyway. C.C. got this chance and she wasn't letting him give up that easy.

"Huh! C.C., do you need to sit down and have a drink? It's helped you before."

"_You're so complicated, and filled with so much hatred_. We both are." She shook her head, gently.

"C.C., you're scaring me."

She advanced herself toward him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Niles. I'm not going crazy, again! I'm merely here to explain to you what _this _is." She growled, "I don't even know what the hell this is."

"You-"

"No! Listen to me. For once, just shut up and listen to me, dammit."

Niles sat down on the side of his bed, trying to understand.

_Such a tired game, _playing around with these emotions inside of herself. He was playing her and she was playing him. It was a win-lose, cat-mouse situation. No one could ever win. C.C. hoped for once in her life, that something would become of her stupid silly games that she had came up with. She wanted everything in the world to just stop in time, let her get through this, and start again. But she would have to do this on her own and be a brave woman. _It's enough I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. _C.C. had been the demon in all of this. She had pushed herself and him to the limit. When she took a step back and looked at it all in her mind, she understood that she was the reason that they were here in this mess. But she didn't know how to stall herself and she didn't know how to control her anger. She held anger inside of her. Anger that should have been boiled out, still wasn't.

"I've been the cause of all of our problems, Niles. No matter how much you deny it, I'll always know the truth." C.C. cried, never had she before. "It's this stupid game I've been playing for years and I don't know how to stop it, but I feel that I can if I have the one thing that I really need."

He sat frozen, listening to every word that left the woman's mouth. He didn't know whether to believe her or not, but it was a chance worth taking. Every chance with her was worth taking.

"What's that, C.C.?"

"Niles, don't be stupid."

He chuckled.

"I'm not."

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear. _She was doing this once in for all, she was telling this man that not only did he love her, but she loved him back. _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. _C.C. always tried to solve her problems by drowning in alcohol, but it wasn't going to work this time. She needed to be sober from now on. She needed to prove to Niles that money and alcohol wasn't her everything, but he was. Her unrequited love was now going to be shot to hell as she spoke it out loud to this man. This very sarcastic, ungrateful, domestic excuse for a man.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel.. Like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel.. Like you're nothing. You are perfect, to me." C.C. sang out loud to him, feeling that it would be better expressed in a song than anything else. Too bad it was a little cliché. It didn't matter, she had told him that he was perfect to her.

Niles stood, chuckling.

"Bravo, C.C."

She straightened her back out, pulled down her shirt, and frowned.

"What? You didn't like it?"

Her heart thumped inside of her chest and she was sure he could hear it. C.C. became scared that everything just tumbled – that coming here was just a waste of her time. But as she turned to leave, she felt him grab her arm.

"Let me go!"

"C.C., you didn't even give me time to talk."

"I didn't need to. I know exactly what you were going to do-"

"Oh, really?"

Niles pulled her into him, placing a number of kiss upon her lips before deepening it. He had his hand on the side of her cheek while her's was running through his hair.

"You thought I was letting you walk out that door? After I've tried so hard to get you here, Babcock, I sure believe you're losing your touch."

She let out her tousled laugh, "you do have a certain charm to you."

"So." Niles walked to stand to pull out a box, bringing it back toward her, "will you marry me?"

And though he thought she was ready to flee for the door, she deadpanned.

"Yes,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought I sucked this big time, I'll never do another one of these again. And to think I had like, three other songs planned out. Nope – never mind. This dream isn't going to work out for me. I guess I'll stick to regular One- Shots and Chapter Fics. I guess. All I can say is – I tried. But, ohoh well. By the way, I have a poll on my profile I would love for you all to answer. Thankies(:


End file.
